


The Best Kind of Symphony

by teaandcharcoal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose adores everything about her lover, from her hair to her breasts to her legs to her feet and everything in between. But most of all she loves her for her. Fluffsmut written for Shareq/imayhavebeenborn on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, there was a lovely individual named Shareq. Shareq had a moirail named Char. One day Shareq mentioned wanting some Rose/Jade fluffsmut in a stream and Char decided to oblige them for their birthday. Char then completely forgot about their birthday and didn’t get the present written until almost a month later. Char feels somewhat ashamed for xirself, but feels xir first attempt at actual yuri turned out p good, so xe will post it anyway.

 

“Hearing her laugh is like listening to the best kind of symphony.”

  
― M. Leighton, Down to You

 

She giggled as I touched her hair. She always does and I’ll never stop doing it. It’s just so long, so beautiful, so dark, just like the rest of her. Sometimes I wish I had hair like that, but when mine grows too long it sticks up like my mother’s. As uncomfortable I am with my own body, she adores it, so I suppose I don’t mind just watching and touching.

I kissed the lock I held in my hand and she laughed again, high and pure and lovely. I always crave more of that sound, so I lowered by head and nuzzled her neck.

“R-Rose! Stop! That tickles!”

I always respect my partner’s wishes, so I chose to bite her instead. Her giggle turned into a moan and she melted in my arms. One of her large, soft hands came to by breast and squeezed. I let out a vulnerable, intimate noise only she and I are allowed to hear.

“I love you,” She whispered.

Even if we truly do live forever, I doubt I’ll ever get used to hearing those words in her light, melodic voice. I responded in kind, but my words are just so low and rough in comparison. It always feels like I’m low-grade polyester and she’s the finest Chinese silk.

But she still seemed pleased. Her response was to give me a massive grin that showed off her big, goofy, lovable teeth and kissed me. I lifted my hands to her ears, scratching them lightly. She gasped and rubbed herself against my leg. After how much time we’d already spent in foreplay and the fore-foreplay of our romantic dinner and moonlight stroll she was so aroused she left a smear of dampness on my thigh.

If only I was as responsive as her! If only we didn’t have to spend so much time for me to become aroused! But sadly it is not to be. I can still please her, though, and it’s not as though I don’t enjoy doing so. She’s beautiful beyond belief when she’s lost to pleasure, the moonlight on her sweat-damp skin and her face an expression of absolute bliss.

I eased her down onto the blankets and kissed her forehead. She laughed once more, innocent as a child, and I kissed her nose. She wiggled it slightly and scrunched up her face, but I kissed a smile back onto her full lips. Then I moved down further, to play with her long, beautiful neck and her sharp collarbone. I could spend forever on just that part of her, but I didn’t linger long. After all, her breasts are just so large and gorgeous. I traced their stretch marks first, following the path of her life by studying the soft stripes on her skin. I took my eyes of them just for a moment to glance at her face.

Her eyes were full of innocent wonder. I remember wishing my skin was darker so it would do more to hide by blush, but I suppose albinism is as albinism does. Jade ran her hands through my short wiry hair.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I’m just amazed by how beautiful you are.”

Well if that didn’t make me blush _more._

I lowered myself again, hands resting on her hips and lips lightly sucking one of her nipples. She whined and lifted her hips.

 _“Not yet, my love,”_ I thought.

But then she started to beg, “Please”s and “I’ll do anything”s and “I need you, Rose”s coming out rushed and reckless.

Well, how could _anyone_ say no to that?

I left her chest for her belly. She’s far thinner than me and has been for as long as I’ve known her, but she still has a bit of give to her and is still somewhat self-conscious about it. Personally, I find it incredibly endearing. To me it just means there’s more of her to love and I keep hoping that someday she’ll learn how beautiful she truly is to me.

At least we’ve gotten to the point where she’s alright with her hips, though perhaps that may be the result of the fact that there is less less she can do about them as they’re mostly bone. She still has some beautiful marks on there, though, from her final growth-spurt. I traced them like I did the ones on her breasts, first with my fingers and then with my lips.

With a breathy sigh she spread her legs. I pulled away to look at the sight before me, which was truly beautiful beyond words. She was clearly aroused, her clit swollen and exposed and the rest of her red and damp. She smelled strongly of sex, and her body practically begged me to lean in for a taste.

But it was not yet time for that. After all, she has such beautiful legs and it would have been a crime to ignore them. I started with massaging her thighs. She was relaxed and so there was plenty of give to the soft skin. I left the inner portion of them unmolested, choosing instead to touch and lick at their tops and sides. I paused for a moment to tickle her knees before I caressed her calves and shins. They’re much harder than her thighs, the muscles well defined and  more solid from years of running, jumping, playing, loving life in her own energetic way. The hair below her knees is more pronounced as well (living on an island her whole life she was never really indoctrinated with the need to shave, I suppose). I usually prefer my partners to be smoother, but there’s something about her that just makes it fit. It’s part of who she is, like the big teeth and dog ears, and I would never want her to change.

Jade’s challenged so many of the preferences I thought I had. I never thought I’d have a foot-fetish either, and yet I always seem to involve hers. They’re just so sensitive and she responds so wonderfully. I placed a little kiss on the top of her foot before beginning to rub it. She let out a contented drawn-out sigh.

“Oh? Are you enjoying this?”

“Sweetheart, you know I am!”

I let allowed myself to let out a little giggle at the wanton tone of her voice.

“I love your laugh,” she said softly.

“And I yours.” I continued rubbing, digging my thumbs into the fleshy arch of her foot. After a few moments she all but melted into the mattress. I hummed softly and continued to work one and then the other, enjoying the pleased sounds that escaped her throat.

“I love you so much,” I said as I slipped back up her body.

“Hmmmm….”

“Relaxed?”

“Mmmmmm.”

“Good girl.”

I stroked her labia, smoothing over the lips with my knuckles and then my thumb. She let out a beautiful, high pitched whine.

“More…”

“Of course, my love.”

I carefully opened her up and resumed petting, still not quite slipping properly inside of her. Now and then I’d brush over her clit and she’d always shudder, breath hitching.

“Please, Rose…”

Hearing my name in her beautiful voice will be my undoing one day, I swear it. I slipped two fingers inside, placing my thumb lightly over her clit. I don’t have the long, beautiful, tapered fingers she does, but I do know what I’m doing. In a matter of moments she started singing. That’s the only way I can think of to describe the noises she makes. They’re just so amazing. Listening to her is almost enough to get me off on its own. But as sweet as her cries sound, they taste even better.

And so I kissed her, swallowing her moans, feeling them resonate in my mouth. I matched her sounds with my own lower ones. I rubbed my fingers against her shallowly and quickly. She wiggled, meeting my touches more and more.

Then her whole body suddenly went taut. Her heart pounded against my breast as her whole body shuddered, squeezing my fingers in rhythmic patterns. Then as soon as it had started it was gone and she went utterly limp. I rolled off of her and brushed her hair from her face. She lay there, eyes half shut as she worked to catch her breath.

After a few moments she looked at me and smiled. “Come here, sweetheart.”

I smiled. As much as I love pleasuring her, having the favor returned was even better. Perhaps I’m a self-centered lover, but Jade’s lazy blowjobs are some of the best things in paradox space.

The moment I straddled her face her hands went to my hips, lowering me to her face. She started with some light teasing, tiny licks now and again, not going in or rubbing my clit. But that’s good. Even when I’m as aroused as I was that night, I like it when she goes slowly. It makes it all the more wonderful when she really begins to eat me.

But, like a true Lalonde, my mouth started running. I cannot recall what I said. Something foolish, no doubt, because she laughed then, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. I threw my head back and moaned. She took that as her cue to forge ahead, running her big, broad tongue over my opening and rubbing my clit with her nose. I gasped and rubbed against her without thinking. She took one more deep breath and pulled me all the way down, her tongue exploring as deep as it could go.

No one could possibly track all of her movements when she really starts going. She’s both unrefined and exact, passionate and calculating, and she can wring pleasure from my body better than any vibrator I’ve ever owned. And her tongue is just so wonderful: so long and wide. Sometimes I wonder if she uses her powers to make it fit me so well, or if we’re just so fated to be that she was cloned that way. Either way, I’ve never been able to control myself when she does that, not that I’ve really wanted to. Time has little meaning to me when we’re being intimate, so in that context what’s the point of trying to last?

It took all I had not to collapse right on top of her when I came. Though it would neither be a heroic or just death, and though I’ve joked about wanting to go out in such a fashion, I’d rather she not suffocate in vulva. So instead I awkwardly flopped to the side.

Her hands began rubbing my body, tracing my side, fondling my breasts. I leaned in to kiss her. I’ve never liked the taste of my own genitals very much, but I must say that having it come from her mouth is rather erotic. Perhaps it was because I was still feeling the aftershocks of my orgasm. I ran my hand down her spine, tracing it from her neck to the small of her back.

“You ready for round two?” She asked.

“Oh _fuck_ yes.”

“Good.”

She rolled us so that she was on top and took over, rearranging our bodies so we could press into each other. She set a smooth, slow tempo. With how wet the two of us were there was next to no friction. I tipped my hips so we could rub a little more fully and she whined slightly, slinking down my body. One of her hands found my own, the other pressed into the mattress beside my head to help support her. I threw my free arm around her back and pulled her down so we were flushed together. I found my face pressed against her neck, my head tucked neatly under her chin. Her pulse was loud in my ear as I began to kiss and suck at what of her neck I could reach. She clutched my hand more tightly and increased her speed.       

It never does take as much time to reach subsequent orgasms as it does the first, especially when we’re pressed together, breathing in each other’s scents, feeling each other’s pulse, hearing each other’s breathing. Jade got to the edge more quickly. Her breath hitched and her body shuddered now and then, not quite reaching orgasm but so painfully close. Somehow she was able to hold out until I was there and we could come together, gasping and shaking against each other.

“I love you,” she whispered in my ear.

“I love you too.”

“We’re going to need a bath soon,” I said after a moment.

“Yeah…” she replied, ears drooping.

“Don’t be so depressed, my love. We can fill it with lavender bubbles.”

“And put candles all around?”

“And put candles all around _and_ mix in those bath salts you like.”

“Hmm….”

“Hmm?”

“Well,” She peeled herself off of me. “I’m convinced. Let’s go!”

I laughed and held out my hand.

She giggled as she took it.


End file.
